Battle of the Freshest
The main logo for the show as well as the official logo for Battle of the Freshest (season 1) Battle of the Freshest (新鮮な戦い ~ Battle of the Freshest ~ in Japanese) is a remix on the classic hit reality TV show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(American_TV_series) Survivor] with the hit Nintendo series Splatoon. In this show produced by Hoola-Z Productions, four of the most famous pop singers in Inkopolis will lead teams in surviving in a completely Inkling-made area full of bare necessities where these Inklings and Octolings must survive. 24 Inklings and Octolings are left there to survive, compete in challenges, and be the last one remaining to win 1,000,000 . Overview Battle of the Freshest has the same overview of the US version of Survivor, with the same amount of days and approximately the same amount of contestants in each season. A number of Inklings and Octolings are marooned in an isolated area to live for 44 days. Every few days, they will be forced to vote someone out. Upon getting marooned, the contestants are divided into a number of tribes. Each tribe (usually) has their own camp, and they are forced to build a shelter and fire to live. They are only given bare necessities such as a bag of rice and an axe. They live alone only with their tribemates. Every few days, there is a challenge, either reward or immunity. At least one immunity challenge is on each episode, and they are either tribal or individual. Tribal challenges occur when the contestants are divided into tribes. The winning tribe gains immunity. But, the losing tribe is forced to go to a tribal council, where the host will have a discussion with them, and then someone will be completely voted out of the game, never to return. Reward challenges can also be tribal or individual. Tribal reward challenges usually gain some reward for the tribe, such as food or comfort. After the voting has continued for a short time, the tribes swap, meaning that the contestants mix up which tribes they are on. Sometimes a tribe swap can reduce or increase the number of tribes. The tribes then continue as they are until either another tribe swap or a merge. In the merge, the tribes are dissolved into one large tribe. In this form, everyone goes to tribal council together, and everyone casts a vote. Challenges are usually individual at this point. Immunity challenges will gain the winner(s) immunity at the next tribal council, so they cannot have votes casted against them. Reward challenges can either have a single person on each team, or a group of people. The winner(s) of the reward challenge will usually get to eat food they have not eaten, or have some experience, like flying to an oasis (where food is usually set up as well). If an individual wins a reward challenge, they will be able to pick others to go with them also. As people are voted out after the merge, they do not leave the game, instead they become part of the jury. As people are voted out, the jury grows. Please note that jury members cannot win the game, they are simply here to decide who wins out of the final two/three. The jury returns at every tribal council, but they are not allowed to interact with the contestants who are still in the game in any way. Eventually, after lots of tribal councils, there is a final two or a final three. At this point in the game, the contestants' fate is out of their own hands, instead, the jury (who they voted out) will cast votes to decide who wins out of the finalists. At the final tribal council, the jury will be able to interact with the finalists for the first time since they were voted out. The person with the most votes from the jury wins the game! If there is a voting tie at any tribal council other than the final four tribal council/the final tribal council, there is a revote. At the revote, the people who the vote is tied between do not vote, and everyone else votes for any of the contestants the vote is tied between. If the revote does not change the outcome, the two contestants with votes cast against them are safe, and everyone else is forced to draw rocks out of a hat. The person with the unique rock is eliminated from the game. In the game, there are usually items called hidden immunity idols. There special items can be found around camp or at challenges. Usually, there is a clue to help find an idol hidden in the jungle around each camp. There is always an equal number of immunity idols at each camp. Hidden immunity idols can be kept secret, or they can be shared (it is the holder of the idol's option). Hidden immunity idols are used at tribal council after the votes have been cast, but before they have been read. The hidden immunity idol cancels any votes cast for the user, or the person they use it for. Twists Each season contains multiple twists not mentioned in the above overview. Instead, the major twists are listed in the Twists section on each season's page. Twists can range from contestants re-entering the game to a special hidden immunity idol that can be used AFTER the votes have been read. Host Ania does not use her normal form in this show. Instead, she has an inkling form to make her fit in better with the contestants. Ania's roles on the show include sharing twists with the contestants, showing the challenges to the contestants, narrating the challenges, hosting the tribal council, and reading the votes. She also snuff the eliminated contestants' torches with the mystical words "The tribe has spoken." Seasons Battle of the Freshest currently has one announced season, and no aired season. Please note that no results will be shared in this section, but going to the respective season's subpages, such as season and character pages will share results. Season 1 Air Dates: TBA Season 1 of Battle of the Freshest featured 24 contestants divided into four teams - Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina. The 24 Inklings and Octolings had to survive in the Inkling-made plateau entitled Barracuda Basin for 44 days. The opening theme is a remix of Calamari Inkantation for this season. Full details can be viewed here. Barracuda Basin Barracuda Basin is a broad flat plateau. The camps are set around a large lake, and respawn areas are available in the camps. There is plenty of trees and wildlife here, but it can still get pretty boring here for the contestants. Contestants Development Battle of the Freshest was announced originally under the title of Splatoon Survivor on August 24, 2019. While most of the content has remained the same since, more details differing the show from the original Survivor have been announced as well. Slowly, more information of the show was released and the first episode of the first season aired ____________. Online Site Beginning in the very first season, an online site opened allowing for viewers to get extra information on Battle of the Freshest. Numerous different features are available on this site, and all the information about the current season and past seasons can be viewed here. Online Site Features While seasons are airing, fans can view extra filming, which doesn't include challenges, mostly just dialogue. There are a couple hours of extra filming after each episode that gets released the to the site. These are not viewable a month after the season ends. As mentioned before, fans can also view intricate information about each season, current and past. There are plenty of statistics - tribal council votes, alliances, etc. The information is never removed from the site, but it's suggested that viewers do watch the season before looking back at information at past seasons, as there are spoilers. Directly after the second episode of the season airs, a poll opens up on the site and allows viewers to vote who they think is going to be the winner of Battle of the Freshest. Voting on the poll automatically enters them in the lottery. One of the people that voted for the winner of the competition will win the lottery at the end of the season once the winner is publicly announced. On the site, Battle of the Freshest fan gear is available for fans to purchase. Whether you want to show off which team you support or how you are simply a fan of the show, these merchandise items and clothes are for you! Gallery Battle_of_the_Freshest_1_Logo.png|The current logo for Battle of the Freshest as well as the logo for Battle of the Freshest (season 1) File:Survivor_Splatoon_Logo.png|The original logo for the show back when the title remained as Splatoon Survivor Trivia *Ania's original form was used for the show at first. But eventually, an Inkling form was created for her in order to better fit the show. *The opening theme for this show does not follow the normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyb2HYSne3E Survivor song], rather it uses different Splatoon music, which itself has been slightly remixed to fit the Survivor theme. * have names that reference the first two winners of Survivor (US): and . Credits *Credit to for minor coding tips! Category:TV Shows Category:Hoola-Z Productions Games Category:Splatoon Spin-Offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Splatoon (series)